


Salacious

by Yeolsvixen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, CEO Chanyeol, Dirty Talk, M/M, Office Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Secretary Baekhyun, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeolsvixen/pseuds/Yeolsvixen
Summary: Park chanyeol is the worst boss ever but hey, baekhyun isn't complaining.





	Salacious

**Author's Note:**

> Its just...porn? thats it lol. Sorry for any typos!

"We're colleagues," baekhyun gasps out between kisses, face flushed and body warm. he's slumped over chanyeols body as the taller CEO holds him up by the waist."we...we should act professional" he finishes his sentence with a moan when chanyeols hand sneaks to his thigh, pinches the soft flesh.

“Well," Chanyeol tuts, his smirk making baekhyun squirm, but his hands on baekhyuns body are so warm, so careful and gentle, he relaxes In the taller's hold immediately. "Thats not what you were saying last night" the CEO's smirk widens as his hands stroke Baekhyuns thighs and ass, his touch making baekhyun whimper.

"I wasn't-oh god" baekhyun can barely function, let alone answer. Chanyeols hand is massaging his ass reverently, his thick digits stroke his hole as one palm holds out his ass cheek. His touches are feather light, they even tickle a little. But baekhyun absolutely loves them. And chanyeol is right. Baekhyun wasn't saying that last night. He could barely speak after chanyeol had fucked him on their living room sofa. He remembers losing his voice last night, remembers how boneless he had been when he had slumped in chanyeols hold.

He just moans again, arches into chanyeols touches.The glassy top of chanyeols office desk is digging into his back but he doesn't care. He’s too desperate to care. He tries to get chanyeol to move, tries to swivel his hips for attention, but chanyeols too busy kneading his ass, and occasionally, slapping it harshly which makes him squirm. He’s just in his dress shirt, his pants nowhere in site.While Chanyeol? Chanyeol is, fully clothed. Baekhyun absolutely hates it when chanyeol does this, teases him till he's crying, begging for release. But chanyeol? He loves to rile baekhyun up He loves teasing baekhyun, just like he's doing now.

"Chanyeol" baekhyun groans."Stop playing with my ass." "I'm worshipping it” The CEO replies calmly, as if him saying such things has no effect on baekhyun Which is a complete lie by the way. Trying to hide his flaming cheeks, he tugs at chanyeols hair, makes him look at him."If you dont fuck me right this instant I swear to god, no sex for a week”he growls and chanyeol, that smug, egotistic bastard— He just smirks. He has the audacity to smirk when Baekhyun is here, about to lose his damn mind. “Actually" chanyeol drawls out lazily, before he pulls baekhyun flush against his chest, grabbing his ass firmly.

"I have an idea.” Baekhyun doesn't mean to, but he tenses up. Chanyeol is a smart man, well, thats a given really. But often times he can be quite, _creative_ as well So baekhyun just stops squirming, looks at him, eyes apprehensive.

Chanyeol, on the other hand, picks up on his slight discomfort right away, like always. "Hey" he whispers, voice warm, rich, likes molten chocolate. Baekhyuns favourite voice. "It'll be good, I promise. you know we'll never do something you don't wanna do.” He's looking at baekhyun quietly, giving baekhyun his time to decide. But baekhyun has already decided. He stays quiet, relishing in the way chanyeols hand rubs his ass slowly, his touch soothing. He trusts chanyeol, he always has. So he just leans up on his tip toes, hands looping behind chanyeols neck, and whispers,"I trust you” he kisses him square on the mouth, hot and passionate.

They kiss as they stand there in chanyeols office, chanyeols hand never ceases to touch his ass, keeps on teasing him as baekhyun gasps and sighs in his mouth. And suddenly, chanyeol is pulling away and turning baekhyun around, making him drop his hands to the glass desk. Immediately, just after he's turned around and cant see chanyeol anymore, baekhyun feels his presence behind him as the CEO presses up against him, all warm and large. Chanyeol cages him against his desk, his palms slide down baekhyuns arms as he interlocks their fingers.

"You know what I was thinking about when I saw you walk inside my office just now?” he whispers in baekhyuns ear, teasingly bites at the soft flesh, nibbles on it, making baekhyun let out a hiss. "I was thinking how nice it would be to tease you all day, make you cry for my cock.” Chanyeols voice is so low, so nonchalant as he kisses baekhyuns neck, behind his ear, before he gently pulls back his shirt over his shoulder and sucks a hicky there, making baekhyun close his eyes. "Wanted to fuck you the moment you walked in baby, you're like a walking wet dream” Chanyeol slowly de tangles their hands and reaches over to unbutton his dress shirt, while simultaneously creating hicky’s on his shoulder. He could create them on his neck too, but only on weekends. Baekhyun is very particular about that one rule. And chanyeol never violates it.

Chanyeols hands are roaming over his newly exposed skin with vigour and baekhyun shakes and trembles under his touch. His knees already feel weak and god, they haven't even started it. This... _this_ is the effect chanyeol has on him. This is what makes baekhyun come back for more, crave for more. Its the touches, the kisses, the filthy promises that chanyeol mutters against his skin. Its only chanyeol who can make him so _needy._

The CEO's hand travels to his ass yet again. His fingers brush against the crack of his ass, they pull his cheeks apart. With a scorching kiss on his shoulder, he moves away a little and finally caresses his hole thats already twitching from excitement. "Oh look at you" he croons and his voice makes Baekhyun shiver,"look how wet you are for me.”

Baekhyun just bites his lip and cranes his neck as he tries to look over his shoulder. Chanyeols staring at his hole hungrily, hands pulling his asscheeks apart and baekhyun can see it, he can clearly see the hunger in his eyes. And then, Chanyeol looks at him with those dark eyes, his finger inches away from his hole. “Can I?" the taller asks, oh so politely and _god_ , baekhyun just wants to scream in frustration.

“yes," he manages a whisper, "yes please, give it to me, I need it." Chanyeol just grins when he hears the desperation in baekhyuns voice, presses a quick kiss to his ass and licks his lips. Suddenly, chanyeol slaps his right ass cheek, and oh, this one _burns_. It makes baekhyun hiss and close his eyes, but chanyeol just slaps him again. He swiftly spits on his hand and then, inserts a finger inside, slowly, carefully. baekhyun sucks in a breath at the intrusion.

Baekhyun will never ever admit it, but he fingered himself in the shower in the morning after he had returned from chanyeols place. It had felt so good, fucking himself with 4 fingers, gasping chanyeols name, imagination running wild, thinking about how the CEO would fuck him. But even if it had felt good...it hadn't felt like _this_. Chanyeols fingers, thick and stubby as they are, penetrate him slowly, but they feel about a thousand percent better than his own slim, slender digits. He cant help but moan as the CEO twists his sole digit inside him. Soon enough, chanyeol inserts another finger, and sizzers them inside, spreading them apart which has baekhyun gasping.

“M-more,"he stutters out, chanyeol keeps on kissing his shoulder before he hooks his chin on it. "Oh you want more?" chanyeol mumbles against his skin teasingly, baekhyun can almost hear the smirk In his voice.

"Yes p-please" he whines, ducks his head down, cheeks aflame. His arms and knees shake from anticipation, from need but he waits for Chanyeol. Like always. Without a word, the CEO inserts a third finger inside and thrusts it rapidly, and baekhyun just cant stop whimpering, cant stop shaking. Chanyeols hands move swiftly, precisely and at one point, the moment his fingers reach his prostate baekhyun moans out loud, knees buckling as he almost falls. Chanyeol is quick to curve a hand around his waist To keep it upright and even if baekhyun cant talk, he's thankful.

"wanna get you all lose for my cock babe", chanyeol mumbles absentmindedly, never ceasing his movements. "wanna make you all set for me, all pliant and ready, ready for my cock, ready for _me._ You'd like that wont you? you'd like looking all pretty for me.” and baekhyun wants to answer that yes, he'd love it, would love to present himself for chanyeol but he's just so turned on he cant even speak. Chanyeols fingers are hitting his prostate dead on and baekhyuns thighs start to shake, that familiar heat now pooling in his stomach. He's getting close, he can feel it.

His moans don't cease as he scrambles to hold onto something, and the heat inside his belly unfolds, making him whine and wail incoherently. But then, suddenly…it all stops. Chanyeols fingers leave him, and he feels _empty_.

"w-what..."he mumbles out, limbs tingling and body on fire. He can still feel chanyeols fingers inside him, his hole clenches around nothing and—

Baekhyun might as well let out a sob now.

He looks behind frantically, and sees chanyeol a couple steps away. Baekhyun's eyes widen when he sees chanyeol so far away from him, immediately wondering if he did something wrong. But then chanyeol moves to face him again. The taller has something in his hand as he walks back to baekhyun, eyes shining dangerously. Baekhyuns breath hitches when chanyeol reaches him and he gets to see what he's holding in his hand. His throat goes dry, pulse quickens, and nervously, he licks his lips.

Its a vibrating toy.

Its not too small, but its not too big either, its just, perfect in size.

Ans suddenly, it all dawns on baekhyun.

 _This_ was chanyeols idea

“you..." he tries to speak, voice hoarse, the result of his unstoppable moans. Chanyeol just gives him an innocent smile.

"Wanted to try this out on you” he says, squats down, pulls baekhyuns ass cheeks apart yet again. He takes the toy and stuffs it inside baekhyun’s lose, puffy, stretched hole. His hole greedily sucks the toy inside, making Baekhyun let out a soft moan once its fully inserted. "There we go" chanyeol smirks and pats his ass lovingly.

"Now, can I have yesterday's files Mr, byun?” Baekhyun freezes on his spot, and stares at him, eyes wide and mouth ajar.

"what?" he lets out dumbly, gasping when he feels the vibrator inside of him.

“I need to evaluate yesterday's files so if you could just—“

"You're just gonna leave me like this? he almost shrieks. Chanyeol just cleans his hands and shrugs cooly. That smug bastard. "It looks pretty on you, or well, inside you." the taller motions to baekhyuns reddened ass. Baekhyun grits his teeth.

"Thats not the point chanyeol!" he whisper yells. "I need to…I—"

"You need to what? stop stuttering and use your words Mr. Byun.” Baekhyuns face flushes as he averts chanyeols gaze, suddenly feeling extremely shy. The CEO is standing there with a towel in his hand, looking at him intently. Oh how he's always in awe whenever chanyeol does a 180 on him.

"I...I need to come…" he whispers in the quiet room. “I need it, please chanyeol..." his voice breaks pathetically but he honestly doesn't give a single fuck at this point. He just wants one thing. And he swears to god he’ll die if ge doesn’t get what he wants right this instant.

"I need your cock chanyeol please." his eyes sting with frustrated tears and he suddenly feels cold all over, but chanyeol is just Standing there quietly. The CEO just gives him an inquiring look, before baekhyun sees his eyes soften.

"I'll give you what you want baby" he says and steps closer to baekhyun, turns him aound, eyes glinting in mild mischief. "but you'll have to work for it.” Baekhyun looks him in the eye, then, with a gulp, he slowly nods. Chanyeols smile widens and he pats his cheek "Good boy" he praises and baekhyuns mood suddenly lifts up under the praise."Now get me those files.”

Chanyeol helps him put on his clothes and baekhyun walks out on shaky legs. He slowly walks towards his desk, he can feel the vibrator inside of him. He takes a seat at his desk and almost immediately, his phone rings. But just as he's about to pick up, the vibrator starts, making baekhyun choke on his saliva. With a surprised yelp, he almost falls off his chair, squirming. "Oh fuck" he gasps, bites his lip. his legs tremble. He tries to calm down, but its all In vain. The phone keeps on ringing but baekhyuns eyes run across the office, until they stop at a particular glass door. Once his eyes lock on what he’s looking for, almost immediately, he scowls.

Chanyeol waves from behind the glass door, the remote in his hand. Face innocent. Baekhyun seethes. That fucking bastard. Narrowing his eyes, he scowls at chanyeol, who just smirks and increases the speed of the vibrator, making baekhyun let out another gasp.

“Baekhyun, you okay?" Jongdae, his collegue asks baekhyun barely manages to let out a shaky hum.

“I'm...o-okay"he stutters out. Jongdae doesn't look too convinced, but he doesn't pry, just walks away.

This goes on for the whole day. Every-time he gets a call, or any visitors, the vibrator speeds up, making him clench around the toy, gasping as his entire face flushes, he has to bite his lip as he tries to control his moans. He's a needy mess by the time office is over. The last person to leave the office is, yet again, jongdae, and baekhyun just gives him a shaky smile as the man walks out. The minute he's sure they are alone, he jumps to his feet, still shaking, and all but storms towards the CEO’s office, angry, seething and so so needy. He doesn't even bother to knock, just harshly opens the door. Chanyeols sitting on his chair, pen in hand, but the moment he sees baekhyun, he smirks.

"what can I do for you Mr. Byun?" he asks, and baekhyuns scowl deepens.

"Fuck you, park chanyeol.” He walks towards the desk, stands right in front of chanyeol for a second. But the moment he sees chanyeols hard on, he loses what little self control he’s had up to this point.

"I hate you" he spits out and swivels chanyeol’s chair so he's facing him. Without another word, he immediately loosens his belt, unzips his pants. Chanyeols member is hard, leaking, his tip oozing precum. Its an angry shade of red and as much as baekhyuns mouth waters at the sight, he wants it inside him, right fucking now. He doesn't waste time to take off his own pants and takes out the vibrator himself, throwing them both around the room. Then, he climbs onto chanyeols lap.

He sucks on his fingers while he sits on chanyeols lap, eyes never leaving chanyeols dark ones. The taller looks like he's ready to devour him & baekhyun moans just at the thought of it, before he takes the digits out with a pop and swiftly reaches for chanyeols member. He takes him in his hand, gives a couple tugs.

“Baekhyun—Oh fuck."chanyeol grunts as he strokes his cock, eyes squeezed shut. Baekhyun stops stroking and feeling too impatient, guides it to his fluttering hole. He sits down on chanyeols member in one go, lets out a whimper.

"Oh my god" he gasps, eyes falling shut as he squeezes chanyeols shoulders. He slowly sits down and the moment he feels chanyeols cock fill him to the Brim, he cant help but let out a relieved sigh He's been dying to feel this full since last night Finally.

"Fucking bastard" he hisses at the taller "just move, please” he says, voice thick with arousal.

"Oh someone's impatient" Chanyeol grits out, before he slowly starts to fuck upwards into baekhyuns tight heat.

"And whose fault is that?" baekhyun quickly retaliates, hands now going to chanyeols hair and tugging at his locks.

"sorry not sorry sweetheart" chanyeol says, thrusts harder.

"I've been dying to feel your cock inside me since last night."baekhyun moans out shamelessly, seemingly oblivious to the way his words make chanyeols cock twitch inside of him. "Yet you...you wanna tease me all day. A-ah fuck. harder please" he wails, his hips moving swiftly, impatiently.

"you want harder sweetheart?" chanyeol almost growls, his thrusts getting faster and faster, skin slapping against skin. he suddenly leans close and licks a strip up baekhyuns neck, before he bites at the soft flesh, making baekhyun sob in pleasure.

"I'm...I'm close.” Baekhyun manages to say, voice wrecked, but he doesn't stop moving his hips, doesn't stop riding chanyeol. His fingers dig into the fabric of chanyeols sweater and he tilts his neck to let chanyeol suck on the tender skin, moans incoherently while the taller feasts on his sweet, addictive body.

"Me too babe", chanyeol groans into his neck and thrusts upwards, snapping his hips in quick, precise, sharp thrusts, until baekhun starts shaking on top of him. “In—inside.." baekhyun gasps, "come inside chanyeol please....come in me."

"Want me to mark you from the inside baby?" chanyeol grunts and god baekhyun is so close, he feels chanyeols hot palm tug at his leaking cock and he jerks, letting out a pathetic whine as he chants, “yes, yes, yes” under his breath.

"My pretty, needy baby."chanyeol hisses in his ears, tugs at his cock harder "are you gonna come for me?” "c-can I?" baekhyun cries out, "I'm so close chanyeol please...." he claws at chanyeols upper back, tears in his eyes.

"come then sweetheart." Its such a simple sentence but it makes baekhyun scream, makes him let everything go as his muscles lock and his eyes fall shut. His orgasm hits him so hard he almost blacks out, the sheer euphoria blinds him as he shakes and trembles, little sparks of pleasure making his body tingle. And he just feels chanyeol freeze for a second, body going tense before the taller comes inside him, hot and sticky. Baekhyun feels chanyeols hot come shoot inside of him, filling him to the brim with his cum. Literally marking him from the inside. Soon enough, they both come down from their high, shaking and gasping for breath.

"you fucker" baekhyun breaths out before he kisses chanyeol. He pulls away soon enough, lets out a scoff when he sees chanyeols wicked smile.

"You're the devil park chanyeol." he says and kisses chanyeol again. Chanyeols kisses are just so _so_ addictive. Baekhyun will _never_ have enough.

"I'm gonna take that as, you're the best boss ever and I love you" the taller says, making Baekhyun roll his eyes.

"I hate you" he breaths out fondly, eyes crinkling with his smile, "You infuriate me park.”

"and you, byun baekhyun, you arouse me, enchant me, captivate me—“

“God just shut up" baekhyun laughs,"why do I love you?"

“Um, Because I am the best?” chanyeol replies mischievously.

"you really are,” baekhyun smirks, kisses chanyeols forehead, before he goes for the lips.

 

“The worst boss ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> CEO Chanyeol is just so hot sswqbqb! GOD! Okay as some of you might know I wont be on twitter anymore so I'll be reposting some of my tweetfics here! Thanks for reading this filth y'all~ bye! I'll see y'all soon with an update of Supernova! :)


End file.
